JEFFREY AND CARA REUNITE IN IBC-13'S NEWEST PRIMETIME SERIES “KAPANTAY AY LANGIT”
February 8, 2018 Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel; Bianca King and Jeffrey Hidalgo The country's top performer, singer, songwriter and director Jeffrey Hidalgo and the bolder, sexier, sizzle and hottie leading lady Cara Eriguel, together with seasoned actress and prima contravida Bianca King, team up for the first time to topbill a different kind of love story that tests the limits of marriage, challenges the strength of the good family, and shows the true value of love in IBC-13’s newest primetime series Kapantay ay Langit. Bianca, Jeffrey and Cara From Gaya ng Dati, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas? and their box-office movies Learning the Ways of Love, Leaving Yesterday Behind, Sa Aking Puso, Habang Kapiling Ka, Araw Gabi and I'll Take Care of You which paved the way for them to be labeled the “P1 billion love team”, JeffRa will once again grace the television screens in the much-awaited romantic drama on primetime as they play new roles that will surely have a mark in viewers’ hearts. Meanwhile, fresh from the success of her role Vica in the top-rating fantaserye Syrena in 2016, Bianca stages her second primetime project. Familiar with the massive following of the JeffRa loveteam, Bianca opted to formalized things between Jeffrey and her. Kapantay ay Langit follows the story of Roland Agustin (Jeffrey), an accomplished and kind-hearted veterinarian and the strict boss of the government-owned and controlled corporation. Despite his good reliable and his very own veterinarian, his employees are provided, terrified, committed and mandated of his tough entity and leadership. He then meets Denise (Cara), a beautiful heiress and endearing girl, who prevents her two children to protect her family and fall in love with her boss Roland. But as they involve each other, Varga (Bianca), Denise's ex-friend whose saw on Roland and his lover, but she denied with him against each other. Also included in the cast of Kapantay ay Langit are Paolo Bediones, Maybelyn dela Cruz, TJ Trinidad, Efren Reyes Jr., Nadia Montenegro, John Regala, Jean Saburit, Joji Isla, Yna Uy, Kurt Phillip Espiritu, Alonzo Muhlach, Ynez Veneracion, and Shintaro Valdes. It is directed by award-winning filmmaker Joel Lamangan, Paco Sta. Maria and Jeffrey himself. Don’t miss the premiere of Kapantay ay Langit on February 12 (Monday), 9PM after Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell on IBC-13's Primetime ng Bayan. more updates, follow @ibc13manila on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Catch up via IBC Video via ibc.com.ph/videos. '13 new look of IBC 13 this February 2018 as the gold standard' :NEW LOOK OF IBC-13 :Iskul Bukol (Saturday 7:45PM-8:30PM) (beginning February 10) :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (Monday-Friday 5AM-8AM) (beginning February 12) :Express Balita (Monday-Friday 6:30PM-7:45PM) (beginning February 12) :News Team 13 (Monday-Friday 11PM-11:45PM) (beginning February 12) :Express Balita Weekend (Saturday 10:15PM-10:45PM/Sunday 9:45PM-10:15PM) (beginning February 17) :NEW SHOWS OF IBC-13 :Bida si Raval (Saturday 7PM-7:45PM) (Premieres February 10) :BFF (Sunday 2:15PM-3PM) (Premieres February 11) :Duel Masters (Monday-Friday 9AM-9:30AM) (Premieres February 12) :Kapantay ay Langit (Monday-Friday 9:15PM-10PM) (Premieres February 12) :The Jon Santos Show (Monday-Friday 12:30AM-1AM) (Premieres February 12) :DMZ TV Non-Stop (Friday 10PM-11PM) (Premieres February 16) :Sailor Moon Crystal (Saturday 8:30AM-9AM) (Premieres February 17) :Kamen Rider Build (Saturday and Sunday 9AM-9:30AM) (Premieres February 17)